


Something Unexpected

by Pantastic_Peach



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Masturbation, carol danvers smut, kamala khan smut, tony stark smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantastic_Peach/pseuds/Pantastic_Peach
Summary: I deleted my previews account and now I am re uploading all my works.Kamala is done fucking around, she wants more.





	Something Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> You red the tags, the summary and lemme tell you know that this is Kamala Khan smut so beware.

Title: Something Unexpected  
by Pantastic_Peach  
  
Summary:

Kamala is done fucking her teammates, she wants something else.

  
  
Notes:

PLEASE READ THIS THEN ONLY PROCEED:

All the characters in this work of fiction are fictional and have been aged up to at least 20 years of age. Kindly, refrain from leaving hate comments.

If you have any requests, then send them to @pantastic-peach on tumblr.

  
  
End Notes:

Hope you liked it! Please let me know about your thoughts in the comments below :D

  
  
Published at: 2019-02-25  
Revised at: 2019-02-25 11:52:34 -0500

* * *

  
**Caught in the Act**

Another day. Another mission.

Suit up. Fight. Go back home. Study. Write fan fics. Watch and masturbate. Eat and then sleep.

Kamala's life had become monotonous lately. Sure, fighting villains and saving the city was what she had signed up for, but lately she had been fighting petty criminals. She would fuck her teammates from time to time, but she desired more. Bruno's heart was someone else's now. Red Dagger was someone else's now. Kamala was alone.

Miles was hung like a horse and thankfully she could stretch and adjust her body. Else only god knows what unfortunate circumstances would have occurred on their first time (and the following many times after). He could fuck her for hours, that boy did have a good stamina but he would soon be exhausted after three rounds.

"I may have enhanced powers but damn girl...we've been at like for the whole night and you still..." He could not finish what he wanted to say because Kamala increased her pace rapidly. Miles groaned and threw his head back, going limp after cumming for maybe the eighth time that night.

Not to mention that was spending most of his time with Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy now. It was good that they were engaging in spending quality time together by the means of spider family incest intercourse sessions, she was happy for them. She moved on to her next friend to help her out.

Sam. Sam Alexander a.k.a Nova. A cute little boy with a great body. He was not exactly the dominating type of a person. He was a total baby boy, a perfect sub. Kamala loved riding his face, he had great tongue skills. She loved to see the trembling mess of the boy underneath her, eagerly lapping at her wetness.

"I just want to please you Kam, that's it. I really just love to make you feel good. That's all I want," Sam murmured softly and continued to lick her clean.

His pink face with round eyes and her cum covered lips was the cutest sight to behold but he did not fuck her. The only time his cock ever made contact with her was either when she sucked him off or gave him a titty job. That's it. He was very gentle and soft. A bit too gentle for Kamala's preferences.

She found Doreen as a suitable match. She was into some intense kinks. She loved to tickle Kamala's naked body with her soft brown squirrel tail. She would tie Kamala to the bed and torture her by tickling her for hours.

Kamala loved taking care of Doreen's tail. Whenever they showered together, she would shampoo it and condition it for extra softness. She would later blow dry it and Doreen would hold Kamala close to her by her tail. Things were fine but then they had to break off their arrangement. Sam was a better sub for Doreen, and they ended on good terms. 

Riri and Viv were a couple now, so she had to remove herself from their situation too. She thought that it would be better to leave them to fuck each other for the time being. She would again continue to fuck them sometime later. Kate and America were also together now, but they insisted that they had no problem with Kamala fucking either the two of them separately or together. Still, Kamala did not wish to be the odd one between them.

Everywhere she looked, she saw that all the people around her were in a relationship. A proper loving relationship. She was happy for all of them, yet sad for herself. Her crushes were usually on people with whom she had absolutely no chance at all. She had loved Bruno dearly, with all her heart. Her first love, her first heart break. Red Dagger was her first kiss, but none of any of that mattered anymore to her. She came to terms with the fact that maybe 'love' was not in her luck.

And she finally came to terms with that.

She was tired after her mission. She made her way back to the Avengers Tower. She would sleep for a few hours and then go back to her home. She even needed to collect her new suit from Mr. Stark and talk to Captain MARVEL about their next team up.

She kept thinking about how it would feel to ride the iron cock and getting choked by Carol's biceps as she walked through the halls of the Tower. She was tired, but figured that it would be better if she rubbed once before sleeping. It would surely be of help, maybe she would sleep better.

She diverted her attention from her soaked panties to Mr. Stark's door to his personal room. She had to take the suit and rush back to her room as soon as possible. She noticed that the door was left open. It did seem a bit off, but she did not pay much attention to it. She pushed past the door and entered his room. She was about to call out to him when she heard some familiar sounds coming from his bedroom.

"Great," she thought to herself, "He is busy."

The sounds of one's skin slapping against another's and Mr. Stark's gruff voice crying out in pleasure was too much to handle for her now.

"Right there baby? Like that?" he said. That was enough for Kamala to throw out any bit of decency that she had, out of the window.

She felt very dirty but started massaging her chest and trailed her hands between her legs. She imagined Tony, naked and between her legs. She was about to add two fingers inside herself but then she heard another voice. A woman's. She stopped momentarily and listened to the two voices coming from the other side of the room.

"Carol!" she recognized the voices.

"Fuck, yes oh yes please! Right there," Carol moaned.

"Tony Stark and Carol Danvers?!"

The Iron Man and Captain MARVEL were fucking each other, just a few meters away from Kamala, their biggest fan. How many times had she masturbated while she thought about them? How many times did she get distracted during missions because she was distracted by them? How many times had she actually wanted to be fucked by them?

Answer- countless.

She made her way to the bedroom and peaked from the small creak left open. There they were, on the sofa. A very handsome Tony Stark's cock being mounted by the very gorgeous Carol Danvers. She was actually salivating at the beautiful sight before her. Just as she was about to continue masturbating an idea came to her.

She shrunk in size, almost to the size of an ant. She was easily able to slip into the room. Kamala literally could not believe that she actually did that. A very bold move on her side. She stood spell bounded. Carol was now kissing Tony and his hands were on her hips, pulling her close to himself. That was the exact moment when she regretted her decision. What was she thinking when she decided to enter the room? She had been blinded by lust. She turned to leave and that is when her phone started ringing.

Both Carol and Tony whipped their heads in her direction. The ringtone was way too familiar...

"Kamala?" they both said it loud together. She was in the room, she had been watching them. That naughty girl.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.." she cursed in her mind as she ran out of the room.

She quickly embiggened to her original height and declined the phone call. She was in the process of switching off her phone when she heard footsteps behind her. Kamala was now panicking. She trembled when she felt their gaze on her.

"Kamala? What are you doing here?" Tony asked as Carol crossed her arms across her chest.

Kamala turned around slowly. She had been caught, maybe telling the truth would be the most suitable option for her right now. She turned her face from the floor to them, and was shocked to see them naked. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

"Well?" Carol said impatiently.

"I was...was here...to...I was here to take my...my new suit...and...and"

"And you were watching us,"

Not that either of them minded that.

"No! I mean yes...I...did not...did not mean to...I...I..."

"You did not mean to watch us but you were there, watching us," Tony said with a grim look on his face.

Kamala looked like a cute little angel at that moment. All Tony wanted was her in his arms as he fucked her.

They way Tony was looking at her made her both sad and excited. Sad because she thought that he was disappointed in her and excited because she would love it if he gave her a good spanking for misbehaving.

"You even shrunk yourself Kamala, that's literally proof enough,"

"I am sorry...I don't know what came over me...I am sorry...I promise to not tell anyone,"

"Kamala. Go back in there and wait for us," Tony ordered her, pointing towards his bedroom.

Kamala opened her mouth to object but after seeing the stern expression on both of their faces, she went back into the room. Tony shut the door after her. He turned to Carol, who returned after locking the main door.

"So...what should we do?" Tony asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think you already have thought about," said Carol.

"Wha.."

"I know you want her. I have seen the way you look at that girl and judging by your hard cock...you really want her to wrap her lips around your cock," Carol said as she toyed with Tony's already hard cock, dripping with precum.

"Oh yeah? Look who's talking,"

"What do you mean?"

"It's not like you don't want to fuck your prodigy,"

"What? I..."

"Oh c'mon, don't give me that crap. I see how you watch her during your training sessions. Always making her do yoga to check out her ass and then personally help her while exercising," Tony smirked.

Kamala was nervously pacing the room in circles when they unlocked the door to re-enter the bedroom.

"You've been a very very naughty girl Kamala," Carol said while she wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist from behind.

"And naughty girls get punished," Tony said as he held her face up by her jaws to make her meet his gaze.

"Oh fuck. I am fucked," Kamala gulped.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments down below


End file.
